<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oser le changement (ou ce qu'il se passe durant une journée ordinaire) by Onuuki_de_Mordria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129422">Oser le changement (ou ce qu'il se passe durant une journée ordinaire)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria'>Onuuki_de_Mordria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oser le changement [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/F, Romance, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa travaille au magasin de sexshop de Yara, avec elle. Cette nouvelle vie, loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé quelques mois plus tôt, lui convenait très bien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yara Greyjoy/Myrcella Baratheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oser le changement [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oser le changement (ou ce qu'il se passe durant une journée ordinaire)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Oser le changement (ou ce qu'il se passe durant une journée ordinaire )</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Driiiiing ! Driiiiing ! Driiii …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le réveil venait de voler par terre et de s'arrêter, peut-être bien cassé. Sansa émergea alors tout doucement et attrapa sa montre. Elle devait aller travailler aujourd'hui, mais après le temps qu'elle avait mit à trouver le sommeil la veille (ou ce matin selon les points de vue), le réveille était légèrement compliqué. La louve sortit néanmoins de son lit, mangea quelque chose et alla faire sa toilette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et une heure plus tard, elle était prête lorsque Yara vint toquer à sa porte. Elles habitaient toutes les deux sur le chemin du magasin alors elles avaient pris l'habitude de faire la route ensemble, entre amies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bonjour Yara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bonjour Sansa. Pas trop mal dormie ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si, et toi ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ça a été. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elles sourirent et se mirent en route. La soirée de la veille avait fini tard, probablement trop tard alors qu'elles travaillaient tôt aujourd'hui. Heureusement qu'elles avaient une machine à café pour ce genre de cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes furent devant le magasin et ouvrirent. Sansa sortit la caisse et prépara la monnaie tandis que Yara vérifiait les prix dans les différents rayons. Puis leur premier client arriva et la journée pu commencer. Au fur et à mesure que les heures se succédèrent, un homme à la figure brûlée, plusieurs sœurs au teint mat et d'autres vinrent les uns après les autres. Ils allaient encore avoir un super chiffre lorsque le soleil se serait couché, la Stark comprenait très bien pourquoi son amie avait eu du mal à tenir la boutique toute seule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sansa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La rousse releva la tête, surprise par cette voie qu'elle connaissait très bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arya ? Comment tu vas ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Très bien et toi ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fatiguée, j'aurais dut me coucher plus tôt hier. Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La brune rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis leur enfance, se dit sa sœur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J'aurais aimé que tu me conseilles pour les cravaches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tiens donc … est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à te reprocher petite sœur ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Lancel veut que j'achète moi-même les instruments qui me corrigeront. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa lui sourit avant de quitter sa caisse et de la conduire au bon rayon. Là, elles passèrent presque une vingtaine de minutes à discuter des différentes cravaches qui étaient vendues. Et finalement, la brune se décida pour une noire sobre avec un embout classique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je t'ai rajouté un petit quelque chose dedans en cadeau, lui dit Sansa en mettant l'instrument dans un sac en papier qu'elle lui tendit ensuite</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu verras, little girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya paya et s'en alla rapidement, ne voulant pas faire attendre inutilement Lancel. Puis peu après, ce fut l'heure de leur pause déjeuner et tandis que la rousse fermait le magasin et faisait les comptes de la caisse, Yara était partie leur acheter des sandwichs à la boulangerie du coin. Un bon tomate mozzarella, ou un poulet mayonnaise, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorsque la seiche aux cheveux rouges fut revenue de la boulangerie, elles s'installèrent toutes les deux dans leur salle de réunion au premier étage du magasin pour déguster leur repas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yara, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je t'écoute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Voilà … ça fait un moment que j'y réfléchie et j'aimerais essayer de passer de l'autre côté. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tes fesses ont été trop rougies ? demanda la Greyjoy en rigolant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La rousse lui sourit, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J'aime savoir ce que ça fait d'être à ta place, le martinet entre les mains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si Myrcella est d'accord, tu pourras toujours lui donner sa prochaine fessée si ça te tient vraiment à cœur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merci beaucoup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je vais lui envoyer un message tout de suite, elle n'a pas encore repris les cours à cette heure-là je crois. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Après qu'elles aient fermé le magasin, l'après-midi avait été aussi intense et fructueuse que la matinée, Sansa avait accepté de prendre un café chez son amie. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent chez le couple, elles découvrirent Myrcella le nez dans le placard à gâteaux, la bouche tartinée de chocolats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Finalement ce sera plus vite que prévu, lui murmura Yara à l'oreille</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle était certaine que sa petite-amie avait fait exprès de se faire attraper en plein milieu de son "forfait", elle connaissait bien son manège à force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Va chercher ton martinet, dit la louve en s'asseyant sur une chaise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La lionne le lui apporta et elle la bascula en travers de ces genoux. Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitations, elle baissa sa jupe et sa culotte, cette dernière ne tomba pas par terre et resta au niveau de ces chevilles. Les deux fesses de la lionne étaient encore bien blanches, mais ça ne durerait pas. Sansa prit le martinet, et lentement, elle leva son bras, se demandant ce que sa punie pouvait ressentir à cet instant précis. Puis, le premier coup tomba. Le postérieur de Myrcella prit alors une teinte légèrement rosée, les traces des lanières étaient encore visibles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Lanières … Lannister … le destin était bien curieux parfois.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa, plus confiante, mis un deuxième cinglée sur le fessier de la blonde, qui laissa échapper un cri, puis un troisième. Et ainsi ils s'enchaînèrent, jusqu'à ce que son postérieur est prit une teinte rouge et que la blonde en ai les larmes aux yeux. La louve la releva alors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Au coin, fesses nues et mains sur la tête. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La lionne s'exécuta, avança lentement à cause de sa culotte qui entravait ces mouvements. Yara vint alors avec deux cafés et elles s'installèrent sur le canapé, bien en vue de l'arrière-train rougi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Belle coloration pour une première fois. Tu as aimé ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C'est très différent mais oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Yara ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ça veut juste dire que tu aimes aussi bien donner que recevoir, tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas là crois-moi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Est-ce que toi aussi tu aimes ça ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah ah … très bonne question Sansa. Qui sait, peut-être que tu le sauras un jour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La louve sourit et but une gorgée de son café. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Elle me fait pitiée toute seule, dit-elle en parlant de son amie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu veux aller la rejoindre ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si c'est si gentiment proposé Yara, je ne vais pas refuser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et ainsi, une seconde fessée suivie de quelques minutes la première, mais cette fois-ci la fesseuse était devenue fessée. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>